


Askbox Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Dorks in Love, Ficlet Collection, Hand Feeding, Idiots in Love, Making Out, Multi, Tea Parties, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day Fluff, even though its november lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets based on prompts my tumblr followers put in my askbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Could Just Eat You Up

Cartman and Butters were feeling sexy and gay. They sat side by side on the sofa. Cartman turned to Butters and patted his flabby stomach. “Butters. Hungry.”  
Butters grabbed a chocolate from the giant box he’d bought for his boyfriend. Cartman opened his mouth wide and Butters tossed the chocolate inside. It was cherry cream filled. Cartman was still hungry, though.  
“Gimme more.”  
“Eric, I don’t want you to get sick…”  
“I want some fucking truffles!”  
“Well, I don’t wanna clean up your puke.”  
“Butters… if you feed me chocolate you can touch my butt as long as you want this weekend…”  
Butters stuffed three more truffles into Cartman’s mouth.  
Pretty soon, there were two identical chocolates left. Butters set them in Cartman’s plump, stubby fingers. “You do the honors this time, Eric.”  
Cartman popped one of the truffles into Butters’ mouth. “Treat yourself a little bit, too.”  
Cartman stared at the other truffle. It looked so delicious. Sensually, he bit into the rich milk chocolate. “Butters…” he crooned, licking his lips, “I’ve got chocolate all over my teeth…”  
Butters leaned towards Cartman, slowly but eagerly. His lips were kiss-ready. But just before they met Cartman’s lips…  
Cartman loudly belched in Butters’ face.  
Cartman was horrified. Burping directly in your boyfriend’s face was NOT sexy.  
Butters started cackling so hard he fell off the couch. “Butters, I’m sorry…”  
Butters looked up at Cartman. “It smelled like chocolate.”  
Cartman was laughing with Butters now. They collapsed on the floor next to each other. Cartman rolled onto his side and faced Butters.  
“We’re so gay.” Cartman grinned.  
“Aren’t we?” Butters smiled back  
“We’re super queer, dude.”  
Butters pulled closer to Cartman and they kissed for real this time.


	2. Why, Thank You!

Cartman smiled. “And would YOU like some tea, Butters?”  
Butters held out the striped china teacup. “Yes, Eric!”  
Cartman poured himself and his companion some tea. The two clinked their glasses together and downed their earl grey.  
Butters gulped his tea and noticed something. Eric had tea on his top lip.  
“Hey fella… lemme get that for you…” Butters grinned, leaning over the table towards Cartman, tongue out.  
“B-Butters?” Cartman’s voice cracked, and he pulled back.  
“C’mon… lemme lick it off…” Butters said as he crept closer to Eric… and POUNCED ON HIM! He ran his tongue along Cartman’s lips, and up over the tea mustache. Cartman laid down flat on the floor, Butters still sitting atop his tummy.  
“Butters?”  
“Yeah, Eric?”  
“C’mere, you asshole.” Cartman snickered.  
Butters flattened out on top of Cartman. The tips of their noses bumped together. Cartman pursed his lips. His eyes seemed to say, ‘Make out with me, you little shit.’  
And that’s what Butters did.


End file.
